Flowercatch Pretty Cure!
This is the rewrite version of Heartcatch Pretty Cure. The theme is flowers. The English dub is the same while the Glitter Force dub is called Glitter Force Flower Power. Summary Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika were like two peas in a pod. They were best friends since preschool. But one day when they were 7,Erika was kidnapped by Dune. Suddenly,everyone forgot who Erika was,but not Tsubomi. She was now timid,quiet,and shy. Years later,Tsubomi transferred to Myoudou Academy where she met new friends and became a Cure. Now,with the help of her friends,Tsubomi/Cure Blossom vowed to save the Great Tree of Hearts and finding Erika. Characters Cures Hanasaki Tsubomi(Hazel Wright in the English dub;Hanna Martin/Glitter Sakura in the Glitter Force dub):Tsubomi is the leader of the team. She is really timid and shy,but overtime she becomes more confident. She is a kind person and loves flowers. Her alter ego is Cure Blossom,the Cure of Cherry Blossoms. Her theme color is pink. Myoudouin Itsuki(Renee Marshall in the English dub;Ramona Lawrence/Glitter Sunflower in the Glitter Force dub):Itsuki is Tsubomi's first friend. She cares deeply for her friends and family and is very calm. After meeting Tsubomi,they become best friends and Itsuki is usually the one to encourage her. Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine,the Cure of Sunflowers. Her theme color is yellow. Sawai Naomi(Josephine Graham in the English dub;Joyce Young/Glitter Strawberry in the Glitter Force dub):Naomi is playful and gentle. She loves fashion and admires the student council president,Itsuki. She helps Tsubomi in school and is in the fashion club. Her alter ego is Cure Strawberry,the Cure of Strawberry Blossoms. Her theme color is white. Shiku Nanako(Margaret "Meg"Gibson in the English dub;Mimi Clark/Glitter Carnation in the Glitter Force dub):Nanako is the mother figure of the group. Her mother died and her father has two jobs to support the family. She is kind,friendly,and calm. She enjoys cheering people up,which Tsubomi admires. She has a little sister named Rumi,who she deeply loves. Her alter ego is Cure Carnation,the Cure of Carnations. Her theme color is red. Tsukikage Yuri(Stephanie Fletcher in the English dub;Shannon Carpenter/Glitter Moonflower in the Glitter Force dub):Yuri is one of the oldest members of the team(Age:17). She is intelligent,but cares for little and was cold to others. However,she became more friendly during her time as a Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Moonlight,'''the Cure of Sliver Roses. Her theme color is purple. '''Tsukikage Lily(Sophie Fletcher in the English dub;Serene Carpenter/Glitter Orchid in the Glitter Force dub):Lily is Yuri's twin sister and the complete opposite of her. She is outgoing,kind,helpful,generous,and athletic. She is intelligent and is kind to all. She also is obsessed with flowers. Her alter ego is Cure Orchid,the Cure of Orchids. Her theme color is green. Kurumi Momoka(Lila Daniels in the English dub;Lucy McCoy/Glitter Waterlily in the Glitter Force dub):Momoka is Erika's older sister and a model. She is calm and mature. She didn't know she had a sister until her memories came back. Now,she's determined to get her little sister back. Her alter ego is Cure Waterlily,the Cure of Waterlilies. Her theme color is orange. Kurumi Erika(Elyssa Daniels in the English dub;Evelyn "Eve" McCoy/Glitter Daisy in the Glitter Force dub):Erika is the last member to join in season 2. She used to be Tsubomi's best friend,but was kidnapped and brainwashed by Dune into thinking she was his daughter and her name was changed to Sandy. As Sandy,she was demanding,childish,and threw temper tantrums when she doesn't get her way,which annoys the Desert Apostles. She regained her memories and became Erika. As Erika,she is energetic,loves fashion,and supports Tsubomi. Her alter ego is Cure Marine,the Cure of Daisies. Her theme color is blue. Rewrite Changes *Erika is the final member of the team. *While the first 7 cures use the Flower Tact, Cure Marine gains a different weapon: Marine Scepter. *Yuri has a twin sister. * Each Cure has a Heart Flower. Itsuki=Peony,Naomi=Strawberry blossom,Nanako=Carnation,Yuri=Lily,Lily=Iris,Momoka=Dahlia,Erika=Cyclamen,Tsubomi=Cherry blossom. * Cure Flower,Tsubomi's grandma,had a team. They were Cure Rose,Cure Bellflower,Cure Golden,and Cure Camilla. * There are Dark Flowercatch Pretty Cure. The members are Dark Blossom,Dark Sunshine,Dark Strawberry,Dark Carnation,Dark Moonlight,Dark Orchid,Dark Waterlily,and Dark Marine. Dark Pretty Cure is also in the team. * In one episode,they meet the Heartcatch Pretty Cure. * Itsuki has a Flower Tact called the Sunshine Tact. * They are Mirage versions of them called Mirage Flowercatch. The new members are Cure Strawberry Mirage and Cure Carnation Mirage. * Nanami's name is changed to Nanako to avoid confusion with Nanami from Good End Pretty Cure. Category:Series